


the walk back

by hematogen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP War, basically tommy needs to cry a bit, im just lazy, im not supa experienced wit tagging uhh, its that brotherly dynamic, just guys bein dudes!, lowercase intended, no shipping that shit is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematogen/pseuds/hematogen
Summary: tommy gets an arrow to the arm and wilbur escorts him back to l'manburg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	the walk back

"stop squirming you idiot!" wilbur snaps finally. the frustration in his voice is evident, but it's undeniably shaky with worry and concern as he carefully wraps a white, reddening, piece of cloth around tommy's arm. despite his demand the kid still shifts around in discomfort, his head turned away to the side so his pained expression would go unnoticed.

it didn't.

wilbur lets out an irked sigh and tommy prepares himself for the lecture of a lifetime. 

about how he should have waited for a command instead of rushing head first into a fight. how he should have stayed back and just let wilbur talk to dream. how he should have been more aware of his surroundings. how he should have fallen back the moment he got shot. how he should have let the others handle it instead of trying to fight someone with arrows and a high ground 20 something meters away. how he just, shouldn't have been stupid.

but the lecture never comes.

wilbur finishes patching him up, and while it doesn't look like it, he assures tommy that it's going to be just fine. tommy looks at his roughly bandaged wound, and then up at wilbur, a look of exaggerated disbelief on his face. it was meant to be funny. he really wants to be funny right now. but wilbur doesn't laugh. instead he offers tommy a hand, and helps him up to his feet.

they begin making their way back to l'manburg.

wilbur looks left and right, behind and forward, up and down every chance he gets. his gaze is always on the horizon, every sudden sound or movement, caused by wind in the leaves or birds taking flight, makes him turn sharply, hand protectively in front of tommy in a split second. it's a little annoying.

they walk in general silence though. it starts out with wilbur asking the occasional, "does it hurt?" and "do you need some support?" every now and again. but when tommy keeps denying help, wilbur, with a quiet and annoyed grunt, stops offering it, and lets tommy walk by himself. 

so he does. and he does a pretty okay job at it. he forces himself to focus on his feet and where they go, but he has this path memorized by now. he could walk it eyes closed and backwards. but right now he really wants to focus on the path. because if he didn't he'd have to think about how he really, really messed things up this time. how he tends to do that. how the others are fighting his battle while he's sulking back to the safety and comfort of their nation's strong walls, their president his personal bodyguard.  his mind slips briefly and he imagines tubbo fumbling with a sword before he gets a proper grip on it. or fundy barely missing an arrow shot. or eret stumbling while he tries to make an escape. he presses his eyes shut tight. when he opens them he focuses on the grass again. he wonders what flower he just walked past.

"why aren't you mad at me?" it's meant to be a question, but it really sounds more like an accusation. his voice is low and he refuses to make eye contact, his eyes still glued to the grass. it looks peaceful.

wilbur doesn't reply at first.

he's quiet for a long time. he usually isn't. usually he thinks of something smart and cool and inspiring to say on the spot. so tommy expects something big now. that lecture that he was supposed to get earlier, maybe.

"why do you want me to be mad at you?" he says finally. tommy blinks once, blinks twice, then looks up at wilbur. he doesn't look at tommy. 

"w-what do you mea. i mean i dont _want_ you to be mad at me but i.. but it's not like i exactly did what i was supposed to, yknow?" he tries to chuckle at the end of his sentence. 

it's forced.

"maybe not," short. straight to the point. and wilbur is quiet again after that.

tommy isn't exactly satisfied with the response.

"so? when are you gonna, like, i dunno, yell at me? tell me that i really fucked up? how, how we could have secured our independence if i hadn't been so reckless," he's stopped walking now, all of his energy instead going into talking. "that maybe, maybe, dream would have listened, given us a chance, but noo, i had to jump in and call him a green bastard and a million other stupid things," he speaks fast. he speaks loud. there's no need to. there's no rush. wilbur hears him clearly. but he still does. there's no need to. he doesn't want to, really, the words just spill out as he flings his good hand around in the air against his will, subconsciously trying to emphasize his point. for a brief moment he glances up and his eyes meet wilbur's. 

and he stops talking. his hand falls back down to his side with some hesitation, before it makes it's way onto his other arm, holding on tightly . he becomes very aware of the pain in his arm suddenly.

when wilbur doesn’t immediately respond he looks at the ground. 

it's blurry.

he feels wilbur's hands on his shoulders before the approaching footsteps register in his mind. he flinches at the contact, but he doesn't look up.

"tommy," his voice is uncharacteristically soft. comforting. wilbur doesn't talk to tommy like that. he thinks he doesn’t mind.

"you did everything right," tommy forces himself not to blink, "you showed dream and his goons that we can and we will fight for our independence. now he knows that we're not just messing around,"

he knows wilbur is looking at him. he’s probably expecting a strongly worded retort. tommy wants to give him one, really, but he knows his voice would crack.

they stand there for a little bit, and suddenly wilbur's pulling him into a hug. without realizing it, tommy has a death grip on his coat. his face is buried in the other’s shoulder and he knows the moment he pulls away he'll see a wet spot. but for now he pushes that to the back of his head. for now he lets himself sob quietly. he's letting every emotion he's repressed flood out.

wilbur doesn't comment. doesn't try to make him feel better, with kind words and encouragements. nor does he try to explain why he shouldn't be crying, rub in the fact that the others are probably still out there fighting an unfair fight while he got away with an arrow wound. he just let's tommy cry for a little bit. 

and he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello if you've made it here. thanks for reading! i have no idea if this is good or not, i just sorta wanted to write something. please leave comments they make me #happy, also if u have any crit or anything just lmk !! im always down to improve my stuff, especially since im not very experienced in writing at all haha. anyway, yeah, ty for reading


End file.
